The present invention relates to a whistle, and more particularly to a combination spherical whistle, which is comprised of six elongated, hollow, smoothly arched whistle elements detachably hooked up with one another, forming a spherical structure.
A variety of whistles have been disclosed for use in conducting traffics, making a communication, playing games, giving a warning signal, etc. A regular whistle is generally comprised of an air inlet, a resonant chamber, a vibrator, and at least one air outlet. By blowing air through the air inlet into the resonant chamber to vibrate the vibrator, a sharp sound is produced. There is also known another structure of whistle, which is comprised of a mouthpiece unit and a resonant chamber unit. The mouthpiece unit has an air inlet at one end, an air outlet at one opposite end in communication with the resonant chamber in the resonant chamber unit, and a movable whistle element received in the tubular body thereof between the air inlet and the air outlet. The aforesaid prior art whistles commonly have a fixed body that is not detachable, i.e., the whistles are presented in the finished form.